


Touch yourself

by hjertetssunnegalskap (Crazyheart)



Series: Drabbles and Ficlets [4]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Anal Fingering, LLF Comment Project, Long Live Feedback Comment Project, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Porn with Feelings, a hint of dirty talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 17:10:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18608902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazyheart/pseuds/hjertetssunnegalskap
Summary: “Touch yourself for me,” he commands, voice still a whisper, but determined.





	Touch yourself

**Author's Note:**

> Here's another attempt at a smutty drabble/ ficlet thing, written for the prompt "mutual masturbation." Hope you like it!

“Show me,” Isak whispers, even though they’re alone in the flat, as if their new intimacy is fragile and must be handled with care. It probably is.

The thing is, everything’s so new and thrilling, and Even has just told Isak about some of his secret fantasies, like the one where Isak talks dirty to him. They’re naked now, and Even is breathing heavily, laid out on his back in the middle of the bed, neck and stomach shiny with saliva and red after Isak’s kisses; Isak is on his knees between his spread legs, looking down and Even and grinning at the mess he’s made of him, his hands anchored firmly on his quivering thighs.

“Touch yourself for me,” he commands, voice still a whisper, but determined.

Even obeys, gratefully, finally fisting one hand around his dick. The relief is immediate, and he sighs. Isak watches, holding his hands steady on Even’s hips. Even can’t take his eyes off him.

He can’t believe he’s allowed to have _this_ with Isak, this teasing, brilliant, handsome and caring guy who he loves so much already. This guy, who, after Even admitted his weaknesses, took a cocky, delighted pleasure in mumbling a rant of appreciation for Even’s white, pale chest and belly while slowly kissing his way down his body, and then sat back on his heels and demanded to see how Even usually touches himself.

It’s so hot, doing this while Isak watches. Even slides his palm over his tip to get some slick, pulls and teases at his foreskin, eyes locked on where Isak’ tongue is dragging over his lips.

Isak grins and leans down to kiss him. He slides one hand up Even's leg and ending with a handful of Even's balls. "You’re so hot like this," he says against Even's mouth.

"Nghh," Even grunts usefully, dropping his legs further apart to give Isak better access. Isak does something incredible to his perineum. "That feels amazing," Even finally manages.

"Yeah," Isak mutters, studying Even's face so intently that he begins to think Isak is talking about something else altogether. "Now relax," he says, and places his slicked-up fingers just behind Even's testicles. Even sighs.

"Keep touching yourself," Isak directs. "Fuck, you look so good, I’d love to take you in my mouth..." He doesn’t do it, though. He just bites his lip and watches Even as he shakily works himself, with long, slow pulls.

Meanwhile, Isak rubs the outer edge of Even's hole. He leans forward, supporting himself with his free arm, to kiss Even, softly at first, then with more intent. The tip of one finger presses into Even.

"Yeah, keep touching yourself," Isak reminds him in a low voice. "I would love to have your whole cock in my mouth right now. I'd only come up for air when I couldn't stand it any more, and then I'd swallow you down again. Fuck, it would be so hot and tight and wet."

"Oh fuck," Even breathes, unable to look away from Isak's mouth as he says those filthy things, and he imagines every detail. His hand moves faster on his cock.

Isak pushes his finger in just a little bit further. "I could sit up on top of you and lower myself until I had your whole cock inside me. Even, that would feel so good." His voice is becoming unsteady, and Even sees now that Isak is jerking himself off with the hand that he isn't using on Even.

Even strokes himself quickly, too close to the edge to be slow or teasing, if he even knew how to tease. Hips buck up into his hands as he strokes faster, Isak urging him on with hungry grunts, one hand stroking his own cock the other between Even’s legs.

Isak's finger brushes against a spot inside Even that sends a wave of intense pleasure coursing through him. He groans and lifts his hips off the bed, thrusting involuntarily.

Isak drops his chin to his chest, panting, open-mouthed. "Oh Fuck, Even," he moans, hand working faster, harder. His hand on his cock is all but a blur; Even's moving in sympathy. He is close.

Isak is fucking Even directly with his finger now, in and out, teasing and gliding over his prostate with a regularity that has Even breathless and writhing. "Isak, please, I’m gonna… come," Even babbles with his last scraps of coherent speech.

“Yes, fuck…” Isak seems like he’s going to say more, but instead, he lets out a groan, and his back arches in a gorgeously swooping arc, his hips jerking wildly, his thick, warm bursts of come coating Even’s hand, still stroking hurriedly over his own dick.

Isak leans forward again to catch Even's mouth with his, thrusting his finger up into Even once more and pressing against that spot.

With Isak’ come slicking him more, the sizzle of it lighting up his skin and sending pulses of hot pleasure through his body straight to his core, Even comes with Isak’s name on his lips, spilling heavily onto his stomach. Isak holds him as he shakes apart, as pulse after pulse is emptying him out and sending rolling waves of pleasure through his entire body.

Isak watches him, mouth open and panting, eyes wide and glittering like he’s seeing something magical. Through the shivering trembles of his pleasure, Even looks up at him, drunk on pleasure and kinda overwhelmed, because he feels the exact same way. Everything is maybe early, and fragile, but it's theirs, and pretty amazing.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. 
> 
> First of all, don’t feel obliged to comment. If you don’t feel like commenting, that’s fine! I just wanna say that I invite and appreciate all kinds of feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions, including questions about plot and ideas
>   * Constructive criticism. If you ever want to concrit, don’t hold back in your comments on AO3 or here on Tumblr. Btw you can find me on Tumblr as [hjertetssunnegalskap1](https://hjertetssunnegalskap1.tumblr.com/) and on Instagram as [hjertetssunnegalskap](https://www.instagram.com/hjertetssunnegalskap/)
>   * You don’t have to write a lot, you can type “<3” or ❤ as extra kudos
>   * 👀 if I surprised you
>   * comment 👍 if you like where I’m going
>   * or whatever emoji you like, really
>   * Reader-reader interaction, that means that if you feel like commenting other comments, that’s just great!
> 

> 
> LLF Comment Builder  
> This author replies to comments. If I miss a comment, that’s most likely a mistake. I invite and appreciate feedback at all times/ any time you read it. Some comments on my old fics have really made my day.
> 
> If you don’t want a reply, for any reason (sometimes I feel shy when I’m reading and not up to starting a conversation, for example), feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will appreciate it but not respond!


End file.
